Badges Are Sweeter Than Souls
by Uchiha111DA
Summary: Watch your back, Evans. Or this'll be your last assignment. / Police AU / Soul X Maka


**Honest to God this came to me just this morning and since I didn't go to school today, I just decided to work on it.**

**Summary: Soul Evans is an under cover cop, who does his job right and never messes things up. One day, he comes across a case of a handful of murderers who have never been caught for over 30 years. They called themselves the ****Kishins. **There are legends that say their leader has been alive for over 40 years now and nothing is stopping them from committing crucial murders. Soul has to figure out who exactly the Kishins are and who their leader is, and stop them from committing more murders. But the Leader of the Kishins is onto him, and finds out everything about Soul. They threaten him by wanting to take his pregnant wife, Maka, and Soul has to kill someone important in order to keep them from harming her.

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_I'm positive I don't know what was going on. The air around me got thicker and I felt the urge to vomit all over the place. I made sure I scanned my area. The man had a gun pointed directly at me while a sharp pain in my chest expanded. I heard my name being called. No, more like screamed. I darted my eyes to my right. She was lying on the ground, a foot directly on the back of her head and her hands tied behind her back. I noticed the large bump in her stomach. My eyes widened greatly. I glared right back up at the man. I couldn't see his face. All I could see was his dark black hair and those gleaming red eyes. He placed the gun right against my forehead…_

_And fired._

* * *

Soul gasped loudly, pushing himself awake and sitting up in bed. He was panting heavily, sweat dripped off his torso. He scanned his area; he was in his own room. It was dark with only the exception of the moon's bright, calming light shining through the bedroom curtains. It was also quite chilly, to be exact. Well, he only wore his boxers to bed so that was why. He heard a soft sound from beside him. He turned to take a look. Lying beside him was his wife. Her ashy blonde hair seemed to be everywhere. She lie on her side, her back facing him, and slept peacefully. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

_It was just a dream, Soul._

He lay back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Maka, gently rubbing her baby bump and burying his face at the nape of her neck. He closed his eyes to try falling back to sleep.

_It was only just a dream._

* * *

"Hey, Soul, we didn't go to the store yesterday, did we?"

Soul peeked his head out of the bathroom. "I thought Blair was supposed to do that?"

"Gosh darn it. I guess I'll have to go shopping today." Maka sighed softly, taking out a cart of eggs. "I'll make omelets for breakfast."

"My absolute favorite. I'm going to shower real quick."

"I'd suggest you hurry, Soul. Kid won't enjoy you being late for work for the first time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know!"

Maka smiled at Soul once he rolled his eyes and disappeared back in the bathroom. She rubbed her belly while making the omelets.

* * *

"You sure you're going to be alright by yourself?" Soul pouted, tucking in his white button-up long sleeved shirt into his pants. Maka smiled softly, holding onto his suitcase.

"You ask me that every day, dear." She handed it to him after he finished putting on his shoes. "You know I'll be perfectly fine here. I'll just sleep for a while and then go shopping with Tsubaki so you won't have to worry about me as much. And I'll call you right when I get back home, okay?"

Soul grumbled to himself softly but kissed Maka then her belly. He knelt down, both hands on her stomach. "Daddy will return, baby girl. You take care of Mommy."

* * *

Upon arriving to the station, Soul scratched under his chin, grumbling to himself like he normally does when he comes to work. Being an undercover policeman, he has to work 12 hours a day every day of the week. He only gets full day off when it comes to holidays. He hates it, since he can't spend enough time with his wife. He has to leave for work around 10 in the morning and he always comes home about 10 at night. With all due respect, he enjoys busting up criminals and throwing them in jail when they least expect it. But it's a really tough job. Especially when all he wants to do is wait for Maka to have their first child and be there for her when she has her. He chuckled to himself just thinking about the little girl running around their apartment. Running his hand through his white hair, he entered his office and placed his suitcase on his desk. Immediately, there was a knock at the door. Soul groaned almost loudly and turned his head to see who it was.

"Kid wants to see you, bro."

"I just walked in and he already wants to see me? Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes, Black Star."

The blue haired man chuckled. "You seem irritated as always. Just you have been for nearly 10 years now. Come on, Soul. You gotta get over it. I'm surprised you haven't quit, with all this undercover work you gotta do."

"It's the only job I can keep that doesn't involve me doing intense labor." Soul rolled his eyes. "Besides, I get more money outta this than I did with that park job. I need to money to help care for Maka."

"Speaking of that blonde bookworm, how many months does she have?"

"One more. And I worry I won't be able to be there when she goes into labor." Soul fixed his tie and slipped his hands in his pockets. "I'll kill Kid if he keeps me from going to her."

Black Star shrugged. "Same here, man. Tsubaki had our kid a year ago and Kid's still giving me work to do. I need to get outta here, man. I feel old."

"You're 29, BlackStar…"

"I know that!"

Soul shook his head, chuckling, and walked out his office with Black Star trailing beside him. The two have known each other for a long, long time now. Probably since they were about 10 years old. Soul matured faster than BlackStar and slowly stopped having parties with him and drinking beer almost every hour of the day. He ended up getting together with Maka and has been with her since. Now, they're expecting a baby girl and Soul is on the edge of his seat just waiting for her to come. Black Star had his kid about a year ago, a baby boy by the name of Shooting Star, which is probably what made Soul eager to have one. He specifically waited for when Maka was ready, though they screwed every so often. Both Soul and Black Star were irritated with their friend Death the Kid, though. Reasons involve him becoming a complete asshole while he ran both the police and military of Death City. No one really knows why exactly he changed.

Soul gently tapped his knuckles against the door to Kid's office, waiting with a flat expression on his face. A low 'come in' muffled through the door and Soul entered without hesitation. Kid sat there at his desk, adjusting a skull so it matched symmetrically with the skull opposite of it. Kid darted his eyes up towards them, then back down at the skull. He pushed up his glasses.

"I have an assignment for you, Evans."

"I kinda suspected." Soul mumbled, sitting down at one of the chairs, Black Star sitting next to him. "What kind of assignment?"

"Do you know who the Kishins are?"

Black Star glanced up at Kid, moving his attention away from his phone in his hand.

"Aren't they that one group of convicted murderers who have never once been caught in the last 50 years?" Soul didn't seem all too surprised.

Kid gave a scowl, leaning back against his chair after he had fixed his skull, and folded his arms around his chest. "Then I believe you know where this might be going."

"Kid, they are completely impossible to catch if they have never once been caught in 50 years. You really expect me to find them?"

"Soul, you are our best in the force. You have captured convicts who have been in hiding for even before we were born. I have confidence, a great amount of confidence that you will definitely find the Kishin Group and bring them in. Will you do it?"

Soul scowled deeply, rubbing his stubby chin. "Will this change anything?"

"You're schedule will be changed to five days a week, from 12 in the afternoon to 9. During the weekends, I expect you to search information on the internet and bring them to me every Monday until we find them. Deal?" Kid leaned forward, his hand out to Soul.

Soul sighed heavily, and shook Kid's hand. "Deal."

* * *

Soul closed his suitcase, throwing his jacket over his shoulder and turned around. Standing at the doorway was none other than one of their friends, Elizabeth Thompson, well, mostly known as Liz. She and Soul's older brother, Wes, kind of hit it off not very long ago and it made Elizabeth very happy to have fallen in love with a man who loves her very much.

"Hey, Liz, how's it going?"

"Did Kid set you up on the Kishin Mission?"

Soul frowned. "Yes, why?"

"Dammit. Soul, just be careful." Liz frowned. "Those Kishins are hiding something very important and they can tell when someone from the police force is watching them. And you have to make sure Maka doesn't get involved either. If she does, they'll go after her. Be sure to keep your identity a secret."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because. I know what those monsters are capable of doing. They're the reason Patty and I don't have parents anymore."

"So that's why-"

"No more." Liz turned around and was about to walk out the room, but glared at Soul. "This is a serious case, Evans. Watch your back. Or they'll end up stabbing it before you realize the situation."

Soul watched Liz leave the office. He sighed again. "This job is stressful enough."

* * *

He slipped out his keys from his pocket, listening to their sounds as they clang together in his hand. He rubbed the back of his neck, unlocking his apartment and entering. All the lights were off except for the TV as it flared off images. The sound was low. Soul walked over to the couch. Maka was fast asleep, her phone right by her head on the couch's pillow. He gave a soft chuckle and knelt down onto his knees and kissed Maka's nose.

"I told you not to sleep on the couch, bookworm."

"I won't sleep in my own bed until you come home." Maka smiled warmly, slowly opening her eyes. Soul nuzzled against her.

"Come on. Let's take you to bed." Soul gently slid his hands underneath Maka, lifting her off the couch and took her to their room. He closes the door, placing her gently on the bed.

"So anything happen at work today?" Maka asked, placing her phone next to Soul's and plugging them into the chargers. Soul gave off another sigh, taking off his shirt and pants so he remains in his boxers.

"Kid assigned me on another task and is changing my schedule now." He got down to his knees in front of Maka and rested his forehead against her stomach. "This job is stressing me out, Maka."

"Well, you are doing your best to keep both of us fed. Oh, I did go to the store and get groceries today. I called you, remember?"

Soul nodded, rubbing her belly, "Yes, I remember. As long as you two are well taken care of, I should do alright. I'm worried about this job though."

"What did he assign to you?"

"Have you heard of the group called Kishins?"

Maka did not respond. Soul felt her hand tighten in his hair and noticed she was shaking. He looked up into her jade colored eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Those… monsters..?"

Soul stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know them?"

"T-They were the ones… who killed Mama."

Soul's eyes widened as Maka felt tears brim her eyes. She buried her face in his chest. "Soul, please, oh lord, please don't do anything stupid. I can't lose you to them."

Soul clenched his teeth and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't worry. I will bring them in. And I will throw their asses in jail. For now, have faith in me."

Maka smiled softly and gently kissed his jaw. "I have great faith you'll be able to catch them, my strong police man."

Soul grinned his toothy signature grin he does when he's confident in himself. Maka escaped his arms and lay down on the bed, hugging her pillow. Soul turned off the light and laid right next to her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her back.

_Watch your back, Evans._


End file.
